Una Luz en el Bosque
by Izumi Arlert
Summary: Una luz extraña trae consigo más que terror de un lejano futuro. ¿Qué harán nuestros héroes con este extraño encuentro con lo desconocido?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola... Aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia...**

 **Los nombres de las OC los leí en otro fic... Vayan los créditos para él o ella :)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen... Solamente la historia...**

* * *

La tormenta aumentó considerablemente a medida que corrían los minutos. El viento alborotaba violentamente los cabellos largos y de color parecido a la miel de Lara. El lodo impedía que avanzara en su caminata hacia un lugar más seguro. El pequeño Pichu que llevaba en sus brazos se aferraba a ella para protegerse así del viento y del frío.

Lara miró hacia su izquierda y se asustó al ver que ninguna de sus amigas estaba ahí. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir por sus orbes color azul – cielo. El alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando escuchó a su derecha las palabras de su mejor amiga:

― ¡No te rindas Lara!, pronto llegaremos a un lugar seguro y las encontraremos.

Por primera vez ambas amigas se miraron con temor. El bosque no parecía terminar al igual que el viento y la lluvia. Lara miró detenidamente a su amiga y notó lo hermosa que era: Su cabello suelto y ondulado caía por su espalda como una cascada de chocolate. Sus ojos azul profundo y sus labios rosados fueron una de las cosas más hermosas que vio en su vida.

―"En qué piensas Lara. Esto no es un manga yuri"― Se recriminó la pelimiel, mientras observaba cómo la pequeña Gligar, aferrada a la mochila de su amiga, cerraba sus pequeños y redondos ojos con fuerza, presa del miedo intenso que la invadía.

Por su parte, Courtney notó cómo su amiga temblaba de frío y miedo a medida que avanzaba su caminar. Todo era su culpa; por su causa ellas estaban así. Con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido os cinco listones para participar en el Gran Festival y no contaba con esa fuerte tormenta surgiendo a solo unos cuantos kilómetros de Ciudad Celín, lugar en donde se realizaría el tan ansiado evento que coordinadores de todas partes esperaban. Por su culpa estaban perdidas.

Courtney observó mucho antes que Lara que sus demás compañeras no estaban. El miedo la invadió mucho más cuando se percató de que su pequeña prima Lisel tampoco estaba. Se sintió deprimida y culpable: no podía cargar con muertos en su pequeña conciencia.

Fue en aquel instante cuando el horizonte brilló. Una campana ensordeció los oídos de las niñas a tal punto de que perdieran la conciencia. La voz del bosque tomó a las jóvenes en sus frágiles brazos y desapareció.

El viento y la lluvia continuaron por horas, pero las jóvenes y sus pokémon no volvieron a aparecer…

Un nuevo día comenzaba para nuestros héroes y Ash, en compañía de sus pokémon y sus amigos, se disponía a salir hacia un nuevo pueblo para aprender más acerca de la Mega – Evolución. Hacía ya tiempo que Korrina y Lucario se les habían unido para dominar completamente esta habilidad y así volverse más fuertes.

Estaban a punto de partir cuando el bosque en el que se encontraban acampando brilló. Un fuerte sonido aturdió a todo el mundo mientras que una silueta humana aparecía, quedando tendida en el suelo a vista y paciencia de nuestros héroes.

El primero en acercarse fue Clemont, quien al ver fijamente el rostro de la joven palideció horriblemente. Miró preocupadamente a sus amigos para después devolver la mirada hacia la joven que yacía inconsciente en el lugar. El parecido que tenía la chica con Ash le daba un poco de temor, incluso lo asustaba más de la cuenta. ¿Y esa luz, el sonido? ¿De dónde salió esa chica? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

― ¿Tío Clemont? ― Susurró la joven que apenas había abierto los ojos para después caer presa de un fuerte desmayo.

A paso veloz llegaron Bonnie, Ash, Serena y Korrina. Su sorpresa fue grande. El gran parecido entre Ash y esa aturdida joven los hizo asustarse horriblemente.

― ¿Estás bien hermano? ― Terció la pequeña rubia.

― Ella me llamó "Tío Clemont" antes de desmayarse ― Susurró el joven inventor.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Gritaron Ash, Serena y Korrina al unísono. Bonnie solo se limitó a observar a su hermano sin poder creer en lo extraño de aquella situación.

Dos horas más tarde, la joven despertó. Se incorporó lentamente observando todo a su alrededor: Estaba sobre una manta color rosa, el cielo lucía extrañamente azul junto a un sol radiante. No había lluvia y mucho menos viento. Tampoco algún rastro del desastre dejado por la tormenta. No sabía dónde estaba. Quiso recordar, pero todo era nublado por una potente luz hasta que de sus labios surgió una palabra fuerte y clara:

― ¡Courtney! ― gritó con fuerza.

― Tranquila por favor ― dijo Serena mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la joven.

― Courtney ¿Dónde está? ― miró inquietamente a su alrededor ― ¿Y Pichu dónde está? ― Trató de ponerse de pie, pero un fuerte mareo se lo impidió.

― Tu Pichu está bien ― dijo Korrina ― Clemont lo curó y despertará pronto.

― Muchas gracias ― se inclinó la joven en forma de agradecimiento.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― terció Serena.

En ese momento la joven Lara lo comprendió todo. Pudo ver claramente los rostros de las dos jóvenes y los reconoció al instante. La pregunta ahora era ¿Cómo había llegado a ese presente si ella era de uno futuro?

― Soy Lara… Ketchum ― pronunció.

― ¿Ketchum? ¿Igual que Ash? ― dijo Korrina.

― Que yo sepa Ash no tiene más familiares de su edad ― dijo Serena ― ¡Chicos, vengan!

Acto seguido, Ash, Clemont, y Bonnie se hicieron presentes.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― Preguntó Bonnie.

― Esto es sumamente extraño. Esta chica dice tener tú mismo apellido Ash ― dijo Korrina en claro tono de desconfianza.

― Eso es imposible. Yo no tengo más familiares y con mi misma edad menos. Tal vez es solo un simple alcance de apellidos – dijo Ash un tanto confundido.

―Yo soy Lara Ketchum. Soy hija de Ash y Serena Ketchum. Vengo del futuro ― Soltó la pelimiel. Acto seguido, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Los amigos se miraron incrédulos. Ash observó a Serena y luego a Lara sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Por su parte, Serena se ruborizó mientras miraba a Ash. Bonnie, Clemont y Korrina tenían los ojos como platos ante la noticia. ¿Esto acaso era un chiste o una broma de mal gusto?

* * *

 **Aquí termina el nuevo capítulo..**

 **Si les gustó no olviden dejar sus comentarios..**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo..**

 **Sayonara :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola... Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de este Fic.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios..**

 **Y lo de siempre... Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia :)**

* * *

Lara seguía con sus ojos cerrados, ya que ninguno de los presentes movía un músculo o pronunciaba palabra alguna. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos y asustados. ¿Podía suceder algo así? No tenían la menor idea, pero frente a ellos tenían un argumento válido para aprobar esa teoría. La sorpresa y la confusión provocaron un frío miedo hacia lo desconocido.

― ¿Cómo es eso posible? ―. Clemont fue el primero en salir del trance en el cual estaban insertos todos sus amigos. Como fiel amante de la ciencia sabía a cabalidad que los saltos en el tiempo eran algo imposible.

― Yo vengo del futuro ― Dijo Lara nerviosamente ― Allá había una tormenta y con mis amigas buscamos refugio y… Y vi cómo fueron desapareciendo una a una y… Y una luz blanca apareció y no recuerdo nada más… ― Lo último lo gritó llorando.

― Tranquila, no llores. Era solo una pregunta ― Dijo Clemont tratando de controlarla.

― Es cierto. Tranquila. Todo estará bien ― Dijo Serena ― Pero no hay que negar que todo esto es extraño, o sea, ¿Ash y yo? ¿Juntos? ¡Qué locura! ― Se ruborizó notoriamente.

― Yo sigo pensando que esto es muy raro ― Dijo Ash ― Dinos algo más para poder creerte.

La pequeña Lara cerró los ojos y comenzó a repasar cada uno de sus recuerdos en busca de algo que le pudiera servir. Cualquier cosa servía: Un vestido, un peinado, una frase ingeniosa… ¡Ya lo tenía!

― ¿Y bien? ― Interrogó Bonnie.

― Mi mejor amiga, Courtney, repite una frase muy característica de su papá: "El futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia".

Esa simple y pequeña frase dejó helado a todo el mundo. Esa singular frase era dicha y redicha por Clemont cuando mostraba un nuevo invento fabricado por sus propias manos. Sus amigos lo sabían de sobra: primero era la frase, luego el invento funcionando y, finalmente, el invento volaba en mil pedazos dejándoles a todos el cabello rizado. Pero la joven Lara no tenía cómo saber esa información, a menos que su historia de luces y viajes en el tiempo fuera real. Esa era la única explicación.

― ¿Cómo es posible todo esto? ― Terció Korrina, tratando de ocultar su mueca de tristeza. En el fondo de su alocado corazón algo dolía fuertemente al saber que en un futuro Clemont tendría una hija, una hija que era solo de él y de ella, ni rastros habría.

― No lo sé. Todo fue muy confuso. El suceso fue cosa de segundos… Lo único que quiero es volver a mi mundo, mi hogar, por eso no quiero seguir molestándolos. Suficiente han tenido con todo lo que les he contado. Tomaré a Pichu, buscaré a Courtney y volveré a casa. Muchas gracias y perdón por las molestias.

Lara se puso de pie, pero no alcanzó a dar un solo paso cuando una mano fuerte la detuvo. Era Ash, sonriéndole tiernamente y por un segundo en el rostro del joven entrenador pudo ver el de su padre alegre, sonriente, feliz.

― Nosotros te ayudaremos a volver a tu mundo ― Afirmó el entrenador ― La liga comienza en un mes; tenemos mucho tiempo y cero molestias.

― Todos queremos ayudarte ― Dijo Bonnie.

― Todo esto sigue siendo extraño, pero te ayudaremos ― Dijo Serena entusiasmada. La idea de que en un futuro tendría una linda hija con Ash, su eterno amor de la infancia, la ponía feliz, entusiasta, nerviosa.

― Muchas gracias, de verdad ― Agradeció Lara desde el fondo de su corazón, mientras que las lágrimas traicioneras recorrían sus mejillas.

Sonrió agradecida y su ánimo y esperanzas se elevaron como espuma n leche caliente. El siguiente paso era encontrar a su amiga Courtney. Estaba en un 100% segura de que ella estaba en ese mundo pasado. Su instinto y radar de mejores amigas así se lo indicaba. Y después de poder dar con su paradero, juntas buscarían la manera de volver a su mundo y retomar sus vidas en donde las habían dejado.

* * *

El atardecer había llegado. Una mujer cubierta con un gran manto negro caminaba lentamente con su compañero Malamar, quien a su vez, llevaba consigo a muchos Pokémon del bosque, hipnotizados. Su calma de un momento a otro desapareció y comenzó a gritar:

― ¡Esa mocosas no pueden haber desaparecido! ― Gritó encolerizada ― La mocosa Ketchum y la mocosa Miare… ¿Dónde estarán? Pronto, muy pronto las tendré en mi poder para destruirlas con mis propias manos. Sus padres llorarán y desearán nunca haberse metido en mi camino.

El cielo nuboso fue adornado con la tétrica carcajada de la mujer encapuchada, una carcajada cargada de maldad, odio y por sobretodo venganza.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Lara y sus nuevos compañeros de viaje llegaron a un gran Centro Pokémon. Ahora todos disfrutaban de sus cómodas camas. El pequeño Pichu saltaba como un niño pequeño sobre la cama de Lara, sintiendo cosquillas en su estómago. Pronto Pikachu y Dedenei se le unieron.

― Me siento tan feliz de que Pichu se encuentre bien ― Lara sonrió sinceramente al ver a su amigo pokémon mientras se divertía.

― Es muy lindo ― Dijo Serena.

― Pichu es mi primer pokémon. Me lo dio el Profesor Gary antes de iniciar mi viaje.

― ¿Gary? ¿Gary Oak? ― Terció Ash asombrado.

― Así es. Él está reemplazando a su abuelo Samuel Oak que decidió retirarse de la investigación. Se dedica a viajar por todo el mundo.

― Yo quería pedirte algo ― Dijo Serena de pronto ― Que nos cuentes cómo es tu vida y lo que estabas haciendo antes de llegar aquí. De paso podrías contarnos cosas sobre nosotros de grandes ¿Puedes?

― Claro ― Contestó Lara ― Primero que todo viajo con mis amigas, entre ellas, Courtney. Nos dirigíamos a Ciudad Celín. La noche nos sorprendió de improviso y con ella una gran tormenta que destruía todo lo que encontraba a su paso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Courtney y yo quedamos solas en medio del bosque. El resto de las chicas había desaparecido. Luego apareció esa luz misteriosa y el resto de la historia ya la saben.

― Si mal no recuerdo, Ciudad Celín queda muy cerca de Ciudad La Rousse en Hoenn ― Recordó Ash poniendo sus manos en su nuca ― El rival de una muy buena amiga mía vive en La Rousse, se llama Drew.

― Así es. Tío Drew sigue viviendo en La Rousse con tía May, Amaya y Evan.

― Así que a final de cuentas May atrapó a Drew. Me alegro por ellos dos ― Dijo Ash asintiendo repetidas veces al igual que Pikachu ― ¿Qué es de ellos ahora?

― Tía May es la flamante presentadora de los Concursos Pokémon en la Región Hoenn y Tío Drew pertenece al Círculo Selecto de Coordinadores. Amaya y Evan viajan junto a mi hermano Ashton y Nolan, hermano de Courtney en un grupo apartado del nuestro. Se suponía que llegando a la "Aldea de los Coordinadores" en Ciudad Celín nos reuniríamos con ellos.

Ash se alegró por sus amigos. Sabía muy bien los sentimientos de su amiga May por el coordinador de cabellos verdes. El futuro que les esperaba a ellos era muy prometedor y más si tenían hijos que siguieran los pasos de sus padres. Pero al mirar los ojos de Lara se sintió triste: Ella en verdad quería volver a su mundo, su hogar, junto a su familia. Aclaró su mente centrándose en otra de las múltiples aristas de esta aventura: Su futuro junto a Serena.

― ¿Eres Coordinadora? ― Preguntó Clemont.

― No lo soy. La coordinadora es Courtney, tu hija y de tía Korrina.

― ¿Hija? ― Terciaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo. Korrina se sonrojó mientras miraba a cualquier parte. Por su parte Clemont, reía de forma nerviosa ante lo que la joven Lara decía.

― Courtney es mi mejor amiga así como mi hermano Ashton es el mejor amigo de Nolan ― Dijo Lara ― Y aunque crecimos separadas – Ella en Ciudad Lumiose y yo en Pueblo Paleta – nuestra amistad siempre fue la misma, hermosa y duradera. Mi amiga es la coordinadora… No, la Campeona del Gran Festival. Confío en ella. Sé que lo logrará. Ella es una genio como Tío Clemont y ágil y deportista como Tía Korrina, además de ser quien cocina y nos escucha a todas durante el viaje. Siempre sabe lo que hay que hacer ante cualquier dificultad. Ella está aquí y la voy a encontrar.

― Se nota que quieres mucho a mi sobrina ― dijo Bonnie ― Me imagino a alguien perfecto cuando te escucho hablar de ella y eso que estamos hablando de la hija de mi hermano ― Rió burlonamente al final.

― Ella no es perfecta, ya que tiene defectos como todo ser humano ― Susurró Lara ― Ella no sabe llorar. Reprime sus sentimientos para no mostrarse débil.

Todos observaron a Lara durante unos minutos conservando un profundo silencio. Clemont miró el suelo sintiendo un gran nudo en su pecho. Tal vez Courtney era así por su culpa. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que su padre era un tonto cobarde al que le explotaban sus inventos en la cara y por eso quiso ser alguien mucho mejor que él. Ese pensamiento le rompió el corazón.

― Por eso tengo que encontrarla ― Lara rompió el silencio ― Siempre juntas y así será. Yo la acompaño en sus concursos y ella en mi sueño de ser Reina Performence.

― ¿Performence? ¿Tienes llaves? ― Preguntó Serena entusiasmada.

― Claro que sí. Tengo dos ― Lara sacó de su mochila un estuche rosa. En él se encontraban las llaves. Ambas eran doradas, de formas totalmente diferentes en tonos azul y verde.

― ¡Son hermosas! ― Exclamó Serena fascinada.

― Muchas gracias ― Sonrió la pelimiel ― Las gané con mucho esfuerzo. Mi hermano no tenía fe en mí, pero le estoy demostrando con esto que soy mucho más fuerte de lo que él jamás imaginó. De seguro ahora debe estar reuniendo las ocho medallas de gimnasio para poder participar en la Liga de Maestro Pokémon.

― Decías que él viaja en otro grupo ― Dijo Ash.

― Sí. Viaja con Nolan, hermano de Courtney e hijo de Tía Korrina y Tío Clemont, Evan y Amaya, hijos de Tía May y Tío Drew, y Ethan, Hijo de Tía Iris y Tío Cilan.

― ¡Increíble! ― Dijo Ash ― Yo viajé con todos ellos.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Lara salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, ya que todos en el Centro Pokémon dormían. En sus manos llevaba una agenda. Tomó asiento en el jardín y al abrir la agenda se encontró con una fotografía grande y nítida. En ella se podía ver un paisaje verde y un esplendoroso cielo azul. En medio de aquella belleza estaban Ash y Serena con varios años de más. Ash lucía su cabello más corto y una pequeñísima verba. Sus facciones lo hacían ver más maduro. Ya no usaba gorra. Lucía una playera negra y sobre esta una camisa roja y blanca abierta. Por su parte Serena, lucía hermosa con sus rasgos definidos. Su cabello levemente ondulado llegaba hasta su mentón. Llevaba puesta una blusa negra sin mangas. Más abajo en la fotografía estaba ella y a su lado su hermano Ashton, luciendo idéntico a su padre cuando salió por primera vez de Pueblo Paleta, salvo por la camisa, ya que él solo usaba playera.

― Mamá… Papá… ― Susurró Lara, mientras que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

― ¿Lara? ― Terció Ash en su espalda.

― Hace frío ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó Serena.

― Extraño a mis papás ― Dijo Lara antes de llorar desconsoladamente.

Serena se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. Ash también se sentó y acarició los cabellos color miel de la joven con ternura. Lara pudo reconocer el olor a flores de su madre y las caricias de su padre antes de dormir. Se sintió amada y en su hogar. Ash siguió con las caricias por un buen tiempo y observó detenidamente a Serena. Sobre la cabeza de Lara pudo ver como se alzaban esos ojos azules que jamás olvidó desde aquel campamento en Pueblo Paleta. Después de eso, se empeñó en buscarlos en todas las personas que conoció durante su viaje. Hoy puede decir feliz que están junto a él, aquellos ojos azules y brillantes de Serena.

― Miren esto ― Dijo Lara mostrándoles la fotografía.

―Esa foto… ― Susurró Serena.

― Es mi familia ― Dijo Lara ― Tía Korrina nos tomó esta foto el día que comencé mi viaje.

― ¡Increíble! ― Exclamó Ash en un susurro ― Se ven felices.

― Somos felices ― Afirmó Lara antes de abrazar a los jóvenes. Ello no dudaron un minuto en corresponder a aquel abrazo tan afectuoso. Ash reía para sí y Serena se ruborizaba mientras sentía su corazón saltar de alegría.

La noche seguía avanzando y la nueva familia feliz siguió abrazada durante muchísimas horas más…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Aquí termina este capítulo. Si les gustó no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Como aclaración "Miare" ha sido el apellido que le he puesto a Clemont ya que no tienen uno.

Y si, en este fic habrá **Amourshipping** y un poco de **Laserbladeshipping.**

Nos vemos en el próximo capi... Sayonara :)


End file.
